Lucky Girl
by HarajukuSora
Summary: Konakaga.Usually Konata dosen't get affected much after pranking someone.But what happens when she walks in on Kagami and thinks she looks hot? yuri


** Chapter1-When I walked in(Konata pov)**

It was six-thirty in the morning and I just decided to wake up to walk to the subway with my cute friend Tsukasa-chan and her not so cute twin sister Kagamin.

{30 minutes later}

I arrived at the her house and I knocked on the door.

Kasa-chan answered and said, "Good morning Konata."

"Good morning Tsukasa-chan. Where's Kagamin?" I asked.

"Oh sis, she's in the room changing."

"Oh she is huh?"

I thought for a minute maybe I should walk in on her to piss her off. I don't know why but I just loved making Kagamin mad. So I headed tours her room to embarrass her.

"Um Konata where are you going?"

"To embarrass your sister."

"Oh please don't Konata."

When I was in front of her door I burst it open.

"Good morning Kagamin are you ready yet!"

I had my eye closed and when I open them there I saw Kagamin. she was putting on her skirt but she stop when I came in. She wasn't wearing a shirt or a bra. For some reason I thought she looked hot but I shook my head to get myself back in reality.

"Wow Kagamin you actually have boobs. What a surprise.", I teased.

"GET OUT!", she yelled.

{10 min later}

"Um sis we have to go…..", Tsukasa called for her sister.

"Just go with out me!", Kagamin yelled back.

"Ok Sis."

So me and Tsukasa-chan headed out the door and stared walking tours the subway to get to school.

_Kagami's pov_

Thank god they finally left. I didn't feel like walking with Konata after what happen. Why does Konata have to annoy me all the time? Oh well I better not think to hard about it or I'll get a migraine again. So I headed tours school myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Konata's pov_

When we finally made it to school we headed to class.

"Hey Konata why do you think sis didn't want to come us?", Tsukasa-chan asked me.

"Who knows?", I replied.

"Well I hope she's ok."

"I bet she's in her class right now finding a way to nag my ear off."

Tsukasa-chan giggled.

"Ya your probably right Konata."

{4 hours later}

It was forth period and the teacher was literally putting me to sleep.

After five minutes of boredom I finally fell asleep.

_**Konata's Dream**_

'_**Hm? Where am I?'**_

'_Konata-san why did you stop?'_

'_**Huh?!'**_

_**I looked down and there I saw Kagamin right below me NAKED!**_

'_Why did you stop kissing Konata-san'_

'_**WE WERE KISSING!!?'**_

'_-Hai-'_

'_**Why the hell would we be kissing?!'**_

'_Cause this is your dream'_

_**I couldn't believe I'm dreaming this! I don't like Kagamin like this! But then again she does look tasty like this. What the hell am I thinking Kagamin is my friend! Why the heck am I dreaming this!?**_

'_Kiss me again Konata-san~'_

'_**No wa-mph!'**_

_**She forced me down to kiss her! But for some reason I didn't resist it. I didn't no why but it felt so good touching her warm body, her beautiful hair, her soft lips. I couldn't get enough of her I wanted to stay like this forever……….**_

'_Konata class is over', Kagamin said while I was butterfly kissing her neck._

_**I gave her a confused look, ' Wa?'**_

_**End of dream**_

"Huh?" I said while waking up from my nice dream.

"Class is over Konata. Its time for lunch.", Tsukasa said.

"Oh." I replied while wiping my eyes.

I cant believe I dreamt that about Kagamin. First when I walk in on her she looks hot then I dream about me and her making out. What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I ate something bad and its making me sick. Ya that's gotta be it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I was done arguing with myself, me and Tsukasa-chan started eating our lunch with Miyuki. After we chatted about something random for 10 minutes Kagamin came in the class room and Sat next to Tsukasa and me.

"How was class Tsukasa?", Kagamin asked Tsukasa.

"It was kinda boring." Tsukasa answered.

While the two sisters were chatting all of a sudden I thought Kagamin saying, _'Konata-san`_

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!!!? I thought that while standing up blushing. All of them were staring at me like I was crazy.

"Um…..", I said

"Are you alright Konata?", Tsukasa asked.

"Uh ya I'm just fine I just need to us the bathroom that's all!", I replied.

After I said that I ran tours the bathroom and stared to rinse my face with cold water so I could cool down.

"Why am I acting this way every time I'm with Kagami!?", I yelled to myself.

After I yelled at myself someone entered the bathroom. It was Kagami!

"Hey Konata are you okay?", She asked me.

"Y-Ya I'm just fine.", I answered.

"Oh that's good. I was a little worried."

She was worried about me? I don't know why but for some reason it makes me feel warm inside. Wait a second Konata! Don't get carried away!!

"Awwwww I didn't think someone as mean as you can be worry for little old me."

"S-SHUT UP! AS SOON AS I'M NICE TO YOU, YOU JUST HAVE TO SCREW WITH ME!!!"

"Aw did I hurt Kagami-chan? Why don't I give you a hug."

"Stay away from me Konata!"

I went to give her a hug just to tease her but then all of a sudden, I slipped on some water that was on the ground and fell right on Kagamin. For a second I was only paying attention to the pain I felt on the front of my body but then when I opened my eyes all I saw was Kagamin's eyes and that was when I finally felt my lips was pressing against hers. I was kissing Kagami! Just like my dream! But it was real and it was a lot better than the dream. I felt myself getting lost into her eyes so I closed mine enjoying this moment that -Kami- had given me.

But all of a sudden I felt Kagami shoving me off of her and she glared at me so hard that she put holes through my head. After she glared at me she wiped her mouth and ran out of the bathroom leaving me alone.

I got up. Dusted the myself off from any dirt that may have gotten on me and looked at myself through the mirror for a minute.

"Maybe Tsukasa was right…..Maybe it wasn't a good Idea to walk in on Kagami."

**TBC**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it. It took me forever to come up with the story. **


End file.
